vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Uther Pendragon
・ユーサー・ペンドラゴン |romaji = Jin yūsā Pendoragon Nobunaga Jin |race = Human (Hero/Dragon Slayer) |age = Mid Thirties |gender = Male |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Violet |equipment = Excalibur (Formerly) Balmung II |magic = Holy-Demonic Magic Holy Magic Demon Magic Blood Magic Summoning Magic Sealing Magic Defensive Magic |relatives = Maria Karnstein (Lover) Ophis (Lover) Arthur Pendragon (Son) Le Fay Pendragon (Daughter) Kokichi Kobayashi (Clone) Unborn Grandchildren (+19) King Arthur (Ancestor) Morgan Le Fay (Ancestor) |affiliations = Hero Clan (Formerly) Pendragon Family Pendragon Residence Kuoh Ryuu Academy (Former Student) Grigori Hell Heaven |status = Alive }} Jin Uther Pendragon or just Jin Pendragon '''is the father of Arthur and Le Fay Pendragon and is a living legend among the Hero Clan renown as the '''Silver War God. He is also the lover of both Maria Karnstein, the younger sister of Marius and one of the Valkyrie Gods and Dragon Gods, Ophis. Appearance Jin is a tall, slim man with long, brown hair and glasses. He is often seen wearing a white shirt and grey pants most the time. Personality Jin seems to be usually relaxed and careless but he can be very serious as seen when he explained to Arthur and Le Fay Mina's situation. According to Arthur, Jin hated the Village of Heroes and its elders ever since their decision to seal Arthur, after the incident with his Banishing Shift and Incinerate Anthem, then later decided to banish him instead after complaints from him and others who were on his son's side. However, it seems that he still holds significant sway over their decision making, as he managed to convince the Elders to change Mina back into a "target of observation" and to have Tomoe live inside the Pendragon home, instead of confining her to the village as punishment. It also seems that like Kokichi Kobayashi, he is aware true nature of Hero clan Jin cares deeply about his son and daughter as he abandoned his duties as a hero so that he could raise them without intervention from the Hero Clan. He was also considerate to the dangerous situation that both Mina and Hinami were in as he realized their initial intention in taking their house as their base, even letting them continue to live with Arthur and Le Fay believing the they could handle taking care of them in his absence. Despite being a hero, Jin has been known to go head-to-head with both the decisions of the New Vatican and other officials within the Hero Clan like The Elders, realizing their hidden natures and willingness to do whatever it takes to maintain their positions. In the Great Mythology War, he had even fallen deeply in love with Maria Karnstein and Ophis, despite the former being the sister of the previous Vampyre Lord even promising to live together as a family with Arthur and Le Fay. He also held no hesitation to turn his anger towards the Gods and Valkyries themselves after what they had done to Ophis, even preparing to attack the Nordic Divine Realm Asgard, but was stopped after hearing her last message to him, then he kept his promise to bring about peace between the Hero, Vampyre and Demon Clans, later leading to the Peace Treaty. History Even as a child, Jin was viewed as being the strongest hero, which has ever been produced not only in the Hero Clan in Japan but at others around the world. At some point, he became affiliated with the Vatican, but after continuing acting on his own colliding with the upper levels of the New Vatican, Jin returned to the Hero Clan in Japan. Unbeknownst to him, a strand of his hair taken from a member of the New Vatican from the age of fourteen. After the Great Mythology War started, Jin caught the attention of Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon Goddess who had been watching over the war and was granted a replica of the Demon Sword Balmung. On the battlefield, he had fought against several high-ranking vampyres and demons and fought against Maria Karnstein several times and the fallen angel Azazel once. In his last meet with Maria, this time their battle turned into a one-on-one fight that continued until the war was officially over. It was then that Ophis intervened and informed them about the war ending, but both of them soon attacked separately after she intervened in their heated battle turning it into a three-way fight. Their clash had caused a huge distortion that had them trapped in Limbo, a alternate dimension where time flowed differently and they continue to fight for a while before a special relationship formed. As they all worked together to find a method of escape, they discovered that space was home to the ancient dragon, Fafnir, along with an old friend of Jin, Siegfried. Having defeated him and with Siegfried forming a pact with Fafnir, an exit was created, but they later found out that there was another Evil Dragon, Ladon along with 20 dragons who attacked them forcing Jin to push out Maria and Ophis, leaving him, Siegfried and Fafnir to fight and defeat the other twenty-one dragons and with both Jin and Siegfried drank Fafnir's blood. Upon being saved, Jin fell in love with the vampyre-demon and dragon goddess with their relationship soon developing into Maria being pregnant with his son. This caused Ophis to decided to have their son transferred into her womb and give birth to him in the Norse Divine Realm Asgard since Maria couldn't have a hero's child. The three soon parted with the promise to meet again, but Jin developed a relationship with Marius, Lucia and Percival letting them form a truce. Months later, Jin soon met Afleya who informed him about the fate of Ophis after giving birth to Arthur and handed him over. Jin threatened to enter Asgard to rescue her but he stopped after hearing her last wishes. He later visited Maria and informed her about what happened and had to also say goodbye to her who couldn't live a happy life with them if Ophis wasn't together with them, but not before conceiving a second child, Le Fay. Years later, Jin lived with Arthur and Le Fay in the Hero Clan Village, but he wasn't involved with the incident that occurred involving him using Banishing Shift and Incinerate Anthem's Overdrive to save himself, Tomoe, Lancelot and Elaine. After hearing the Elder's decision to seal Arthur along with Caliburn and Excalibur, Jin's former sword, Jin decided to leave with his son and daugther and the Du Lac family. Afterward, the New Vatican offered to take them in, but he declined after being suspicious about the intentions of Albareos and moved to Tokyo. Power & Abilities Hero Abilities Jin is a living legend among the Hero Clan, recognized as the Strongest Hero in History by even the Vatican even at fourteen-years-old. During the Great War, he defeated several high-ranking demons and clashed multiple times with Maria Karnstein, a powerful Commander and little sister of Marius Karnstein. As a testament to his strength, a threeway clash between him, Maria, and Ophis created a dimensional distortion that trapped them inside the dimension that the ancient Evil Dragon Dragon, Fafnir resided in. The three of them plus help from Siegfried soon defeated Fafnir, then he, Siegfried and Fafnir later defeated the Evil Dragons Ladon and twenty Grendel bodies alone and drank his blood. Despite being passed his prime, he matched and surpassed Leohart without being serious, releasing a violet flame-like aura that knocked back his strongest attack. Near the end of Volume 24, Jin revealed his full power for a moment after confronting Albareos, defeating seven Kokichi clones, and near the end of Volume 25, he defeated two of the Valkyrie Gods. *'Immense Strength:' Even by normal standards in the Hero Clan, Jin is known to be an exceptionally strong hero, as Lars mentions that one of the reasons that Azazel withdrew his soldiers from combat was due to being afraid of Jin's strength, being seen as something akin to a God of War. Leohart, the current Demon Lord was greatly surprised in their initial clash. Albareos had the color scared off his face after he witnessed the true extent of Jin's strength. * Immense Speed: Aside from just strength, Jin is extremely fast being able to keep up with even Leohart in their clash, then even gained the upper hand against his son during their training match * Holy Sword Wielder: Jin is a natural-born Holy Sword wielder and is able to wield any Holy Sword, as he formerly wielded the Holy Sword, Excalibur. * Demon Sword Wielder: Jin is a natural-born Demon Sword wielder and is able to wield some of the strongest Demon Swords. Dragon Abilities Due to Jin ingesting the blood of the ancient evil dragon king Fafnir, he attained a number of unique powers different from that of a hero. Banishing Shift: Jin is able to use the unique power, which lets him send anything such as physical and magic attacks to the zero dimension Limbo, in other words, they cease to exist. This unique power was also passed down to both Arthur and Le Fay, however, Jin has much greater mastery and skill in using Banishing Shift compared to his son and daughter as he is able to use it freely without being restricted to a counter-attack. * Shoumetsukensen (消滅剣, Extinction Sword): This is a variant of Banishing Shift that Jin taught Arthur and Le Fay in Volume 10, which focuses on unleashing the eliminating power of Banishing Shift. Dragon Transformation (Dragonification): Having drunk the blood of Fafnir, Jin became able to transform into a full dragon. In the process, crest-like tattoos appear on him and he slowly beings to transform from a man into a giant dragon, which has a white exoskeleton. Jin used this form to devour Albareos and causes a magnitude seven earthquake at the inner cathedral of the New Vatican. Other Skills Master Strategist: Aside from his monstrous strength, Jin has been described as being a remarkable thinker and planner, able to realize the intentions of the New Vatican after cloning him resulting in Kokichi being born and knew that The Elders wouldn't hesitate to use Arthur or Le Fay as a hostage if he went against them. Jin realized the current situation of Mina Karnstein and even predicts the future actions of those who desired Marius' power. He assisted Arthur and the others in their eventual battle against the Malevolent Faction along with figuring out the chances that Arthur would have if he fought against Leohart and/or Sairaorg Behemoth. Equipment Balmung Replica: Jin was granted a replica of the demon sword Balmung by Ophis in the Great Mythology War for his use against the vampyres, demons and fallen angels. During his training with Arthur and Le Fay in Volume 10 and when he used this against Albareos, it displayed the abilities of the original Balmung such as whirlwind creations and dragon-slaying capabilites. Longsword: Jin is seen carrying a steel longsword, which he occasionally uses throughout the series along with his Balmung. The most notably during his battle with Leohart in Volume 8 but it later broke against Laufey and is seen using a second one during his training with Arthur and Le Fay in Volume 10, along with Balmung. Trivia * According to Fenris and Skoll, Jin has a distinct smell of blood and smoke. * His first name Jin (迅) means "Swift, Fast". ** His middle name Uther, is named after the father of King Arthur, King Uther Pendragon, whose name is derived from the Welsh name Uthyr, derived from Welsh word Uthr meaning "terrible". *Jin is between 34 and 35 years old based on the fact that he was cloned at 14 and it's been 20 years since then. *He is frequently seen smoking. *Jin using Balmung and drinking the blood of Fafnir reference to the Nordic Hero, Seigfried who used Gram, which was another name for Balmung to slay Fafnir, then bathed in its blood and ate its heart granting him nigh-impervious skin and being able to understand birds. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Pendragon household Category:Pendragon